Warrior Twins(YueHatake)
Prologue! "Hello, birdie!! You're so pretty. Wait! Come back," young Gohan said as the bird flew away, "Oh well", he murmured as he sat up on the log. The river's water gently licked at his boots when a loud whoop erupted from the forest behind him. "GOHAN!!!" screamed his twin sister, Gojie, as she leaped onto the log. Gohan shrieked as he fell off, but Gojie yelled in delight as her weight loosened the log enough to send it rushing down the angry river. Gohan clung to the log in terror, coughing out water and screaming. Gojie, however, straddled the log with her hands in the air, shrieking in glee. "DADDY HELP!!!!" Poor Gohan screamed. Spotting his children from above, Goku yelled back, "Gohan!!Gojie!! I'm coming!!" He flew closer on the kinto'un, screaming no when the log was swept over a waterfall. "Where are you!!!?" He panicked and scanned the waters when he heard whimpers and giggles. Looking above, he saw Gohan clinging to a branch for dear life and Gojie dangling from it by her tail. Gohan jumped into Goku's lap, crying about how mean Gojie was and how scared he was. Goku untangled his daughter from the branch as she giggled. Her innocent face was too much for Goku, and he could not bring himself to scold her. "C'mon kids, let's go to my old master Roshi's house, like I promised!" An hour later, the KAME House came into view. Bulma Briefs was ranting about Yamcha as Krillin, Roshi, and Turtle sipped tea. "Hey!" A familiar cry from outside entered their ears. "Goku!!" Krillin gleefully cried as they stumbled outside to see Goku standing with tiny children. "Uhm, Goku, who're the kids?" Krillin asked. "Yeah are you babysittin' or something?" "They're my children of course!" "My, Goku, I didn't know you had it in you.." "What?!?!" The children stood behind Goku's legs, smiling shyly. "And what's your name cutie pie?" Bulma asked as she kneeled in front of the girl. "My name is Son Gojie! Nnn!!" She said as she stuck her tongue out. "Yup, this is your kid alright. How about you?" Bulma turned to the boy. "My name's Gohan. I'm," he paused to count his fingers, "We're four Miss." Bulma smiled at the sweet boy, and jokingly said, "Are you sure he's yours?" Goku laughed, "He gets it from Chi Chi. You two go play while we talk, alright?" Gojie shrieked as she ran towards the water's edge. Turtle lay patiently as Gojie crawled on his back. Gohan played Rock, Paper, Scissors with a crab. When it lost, it spit bubbles in Gohan's face. Gojie laughed uncontrollably as she tumbled backwards off Turtle. Gohan chased Gojie who ran shrieking towards their father. "What's that power?" The adults tensed up, their eyes searching the skies. Suddenly, a guy with rockstar long hair and weird clothes landed in front of them Chapter 1 Gojie tightly held onto her father's leg. There was no way this weird jerk with long hair was her daddy's brother!!! He was mean and he stunk, Gojie could smell him from where she stood. Her eyes closed as she felt her father try to push her away to safety. She could hear Bulma grab Gohan, but there was no way she was going to let go of her father. "Gojie, get back!" She felt her father whisper frantically as this Raditz fellow continued his talk. "You are a Saiyan, Kakarot. Accept this and come with me. Two other Saiyans survived the destruction of our home planet, so you must come with me." Goku angrily said, "No way! I am Son Goku, an Earthling. Earth is my home," he growled, "and you're not welcome here!" Raditz sighed as his eyes fell on the twins. "Tell me, Kakarot, are those your children? The one behind the blue-haired woman and the one holding your leg?" Goku snapped at Raditz, trying to lie. "No, they're not!" Raditz laughed as he said, "I can see their tails, Kakarot. Since you refuse to listen, I will be taking your children with me." He began to walk closer to Goku, who stood firmly in place, this time, keeping Gojie out of harm's way behind him. "Don't you dare come any closer!" Goku yelled, but he was silenced as Raditz lunged and kneed Goku in his stomach. Gojie opened her eyes when she heard her father land on the ground a few feet in front of her. "Daddy!!!" Gojie screamed as she raced to his side. Gohan fought free from Bulma's grasp and joined his sister by their father. Gojie felt the bad man's hand grip the back of her tunic, and she was tempted to sink her teeth into his arm as Gohan cried. "Lemme go!!! I'm a Princess!!! You're not supposed to treat Royalty this way!!" Her little voice fell on deaf ears as Raditz gave Goku a choice: Kill one hundred humans by tomorrow, or say goodbye to his twins. "It's your choice Kakarot!!" He laughed as he flew off with the twins in his arms. Raditz sat the twins down as he watched them. The children were at first terrified, screaming, well mostly his nephew. His niece, however, was curious as she walked towards him, no fear in her eyes as she sat cross-legged, next to him. Raditz watched the girl by the corner of his eye. She was definitely of Saiyan blood. "So, you're our uncle? Why do you have such long hair?" Her confidence was evident in her voice as she tugged on her uncle's long spiky hair. Raditz was surprised. Her twin was howling and crying while this little one was yanking on his hair, no fear at all. He snapped, "It's what a true Saiyan looks like!" Gojie seemed unfazed by his tone as she continued to yabber. She spotted his tail and laughed. "You have a tail like me and Gohan! I wonder.." She grabbed his tail, causing her uncle to fall over in pain. "L-Let me go you little brat!!" Gojie laughed at his obvious pain, but tightened her little grip on Raditz' tail. She finally released his tail, and angrily Raditz stood. He snatched up the twins and tossed them into his space pod. Relieved at the silence, he began stepping out of the crater when his Scouter screamed that two power levels had just appeared. He whirled around and realized it was directing its attention to the twins. "Stupid thing, it's probably broken." He grumbled as he continued walking out. "WHAT?!" He snarled as he turned around as once again his Scouter shrilled. 'What's going on?' he thought to himself as he dug into his fruit. His Scouter again screeched. "I seriously am going to break this thing! Wait a minute, Kakarot?!" He looked up to see his younger brother, accompanied by a Namekian, approach his spot. He cackled as he said, "Foolish little brother!" Chapter 2 Gojie sat up in Raditz' space pod. She could hear her father speaking, but just barely, because of Gohan's crying. "Gohan, daddy's here! I can hear him! Be quiet Gohan!" She shook her twin brother. When he wouldn't stop, she moved back to the small window of the one-man pod. She hit the window, crying out in pain as the cold glass stung her hands. Her tail rapidly waved around her as she tried to call to her father. Goku hovered into the air, seeing his daughter. "Gojie! Gohan! I'm gonna get you outta there, I promise!!" Then she heard her uncle's voice. "Don't make promises you can't keep Kakarot!" "Daddy!!" Gojie cried as she watched him land out of her view. Gojie continued her assault on the window, gritting her teeth as her small fists began to bleed. "Gohan stop crying and help!" She grabbed her brother's hands, "We gotta help Daddy!!" She returned to her attack on the door. However, the four year old's small dents in the pod weren't close to opening the unforgiving door. She could hear her father, another guy, and her uncle fight. Desperate, Gojie punched harder, her bleeding knuckles making her wince. Gojie froze as she heard a scream erupt from her father. Raditz was hurting her daddy!! She punched faster when she heard a roar from Gohan. She turned around to see Gohan burst through the pod to the outside. "You did it Gohan! You really did it!!" She clambered out of the remains of the pod, when she heard Raditz yell in pain. Quickly, the child pulled herself out of the crater to see Gohan standing next to Goku, and Raditz holding his chest in pain."Y-You little BRAT!!" Gojie and Goku screamed for Gohan to move, but Uncle Raditz smacked Gohan down, knocking him unconscious. "Gohan!!" Gojie slipped and fell back into the crater. Her bleeding knuckles were longer a concern. Gohan was in trouble! She heard a struggle, and realized her father had Raditz in a full nelson. His clear voice rang clearly to her and the injured green man. "DO IT NOW!!!" Gojie hauled herself up in time to see a strong deadly beam hit Raditz and burst out of Goku's back! "Daddy!!" She screamed in terror as she ran to her father's side. "Daddy! Daddy answer me!!" Her coal black eyes looked over to the gaping hole in her father's chest. She could tell it wasn't a good sign.. An air vehicle was approaching, but Gojie didn't care. She continued to push Goku, desperate to hear him to laugh and say he was just fine. Krillin, the bald man from earlier, ran to their side. His eyes drifted to the body of Raditz and noticed Piccolo standing next to him. "G-Gojie...It's-It's okay.." Gojie's eyes widened as her tears splashed onto Goku's arm. "D-Daddy ge-get up we- we need to g-go ho-home and d-do o-our homework with M-Momma!" Her father softly smiled as he said, "I..I don't think…I can…Gojie." Gojie felt tears splatter onto the ground, but she was more aware of the blood seeping onto her sleeves and clothes. Shaking, she looked at the blood on her hands, terrified. Despite it all, she felt dread of the sticky red liquid, and began screaming. "Kr-Krillin..Take care of my twins and Chi..For me…" Her father died. Gojie kept screaming and screaming, unable to stop. She didn't even realize her father's body disappearing, didn't hear the adults talking as she felt herself lifted up. It was like, she couldn't stop her fear of the blood, all the blood on her. She was only vaguely aware of her being in Piccolo or whatever's arms with Gohan, but she felt her be silenced with a swift hit to the head, and she was unconscious.. Chapter 4 Gojie numbly stared at Gohan, who was unconscious in Piccolo's other arm. She felt Piccolo land and carelessly toss both children into the pond he stood in. Gohan gasped for air and shrilly screamed when he saw Piccolo glaring down at them. Gojie silently stared at the green man, dumbstruck. In her mind, Piccolo was evil. He had gunned down her uncle and her beloved father in front of her very eyes. She knew in her young mind, it would take a lot for Piccolo to gain her trust. "Listen up, brats. You're father's dead. He had died sacrificing himself to save you two snots. Now, that hairy Saiyan happened to tell me that two more Saiyans are on their way to Earth for the Dragon Balls. I sense an incredible power in the both of you, and I've taken it upon myself to train you." "You're a liar." "W-What??" "You killed my daddy. He didn't sacrifice himself. You murdered both of them to protect your interests." Gojie's black eyes burned into Piccolo's. Flustered, he ignored the young girl. "B-But Mister Piccolo I-I dunno how to fight! I-I'm not strong!" Gohan peeped. Piccolo smirked. At least one of these brats would be easy to train. "Sure you're not kid." He grasped Gohan by the back of the tunic and flung him towards an enormous boulder. His cries broke to Gojie, who instinctively stood and ran towards Piccolo, to protect her twin brother. Gojie screamed as a bright light enveloped Gohan, but instead of a bone-crushing thud, Gohan sat in front of the destroyed landscape. "I-I DID THAT??" Gohan stammered, incredulous. "Of course you did. And your sister can too. As I was sayinh, I'm going to train you, but first, I'm leaving the two of you out here in the wilderness for six months. If one or both of your survive, I'll train you wretches. Farewell." Piccolo smirked and blasted off, leaving the children to panic. "H-He can't just leave us!" "Waaaaaaah I want Mommy and Daddy!!!" The unhappy children sat down, pondering their situation. For their age, they were pretty bright, despite their father's IQ. Gojie's tail waved lazily in the air as she watched Gohan stand. "I-I n-need to pee." He scooted offm and Gojie followed, not wanting to be alone. Gohan wiped his tears as he peed. "D-don't look!" "Why would I look, Dummy!!" "Oh be quiet!" "Huh??" Gojie tilted her head back to see a very big carnivorous dinosaur grin back at her, its razor sharp teeth glinting with saliva. Screaming, Gojie ran past Gohan, shrieking at him to run. Gohan pulled up his pants and ran screeching after Gojie. As they ran past a rock formation, Gohan suddenly tripped, being sent sprawling facefirst into dirt. Terrified, Gojie spun around, and raced to her brother's side to help him up. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" She screamed in unison with Gohan as the dinosaur lunged..And opened its jaws, full of rocks. Angry at losing an easy catch, the dinosaur stormed off. Gojie opened her eyes to see that they were just fine..But on top of a very large and very tall rock formation. After hours of mindless screaming, the twins huddled together. "I'm cold!! I want Mommy and Daddy!!" Gohan screamed as Gojie yelled, "I'm hungry!!" Later that night, the young children awoke, freezing and unhappy. They sniffled as the chilling winds swept over them. "What's up wit-with this wind?" Gojie cried, wiping her runny nose with her arm. She stood, her onyx eyes trying to adjust to the dark. "D-Do you think Momma knows we're gone?" Gohan asked, joining his sister. "S-She prolly-ACK!!!" Gojie screamed as a stronger wind sent them flying backwards. "Ow!! My head!! St-Stupid wind!!" She howled, holding her head. "Huh? Gojie look apples!!" Sure enough, four shiny red apples lay in a pile in front of them. Not really caring at all where they came from, the twins split the apples up equally, two each. Gojie hungrily sank her teeth in the apple, and cringed. "Ewwww!!! They're sour!!" Gohan cried, "That's so gross!!" Gojie tried to keep a straight face as she munched down on her apples. "I miss Mommy's cooking." She said tearfully, as she tossed the cores. She noticed, annoyingly, that Gohan continued eating like a bird, even out in the wilderness. With a small grin, Gojie lunged and grabbed Gohan's untouched apple. "Gojie!!! Give it baaaack!!!" He complained, quickly finishing his apple. "You already finished your two! Give it back you pig!" Gojie squealed as she ran around the small area of rock. "Can't catch meee I'm a Saiyan!" She yelled as she jumped behind a rock, squealing when Gohan tackled her. "HA! I got it back you meanie!" He grinned as he scarfed down his apple. Gojie frowned, but noticed their shadows. She turned her small head to see a beautiful full moon shine brightly. "Gohan look!! It's the Moon!" "W-wow look how big it is!" "It's so big and pretty!" "I-" Gojie looked at her brother, whose black pupils had turned red. "Gohan?-" She was cut short as the trance caught her. Overhead, Piccolo noticed the children from where he hovered. "What are they doing now?" The twins small bodies seemed to be throbbing from their heartbeats. Pain singed Gojie's skin as it started growing brown fur... Category:Fan Fiction Category:YueHatake